Lord Perseus and The Primordial Throne
by Hades1541
Summary: Percy Jackson decides to accept the offer of being god. How will his life change and what challenges will he have to face. Re-Written version of the story on Hades1540's page. Adopted from him. Chaos story with a twist. Rating for safety
1. My life takes a never-ending turn

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Hello everyone. This is Hades1540. I lost the password for the email for that account. That is the reason why no updates have been coming. For anyone who sent a PM and I didn't reply. I'm sorry. I decided to re-write it a bit as it was wayy too short. I'll also be changing up the plot a little. No more incest or lemons. More focus on plot development There will be a new story which focuses completely on smut. I'll upload by the end of this month.**

* * *

Chapter 1: My life takes a never ending turn

**Note: In this story Beckendorf is still alive and is Annabeth's boyfriend. Clarisse and Lee never fought and Selena doesn't even exist. Annabeth and Percy are just friends. **

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon!" announced Zeus.

I slowly walked up and knelt down in front of the council of gods as I felt all eyes stare at me.

"For your help against the titans in this war, the council has decided to give you any gift you want." Said Zeus

I just stared at him dumbfounded as I said "Any?"

"Yes, I know what you will ask. You can become a god, not any ordinary god but the 13th Olympian. Every single person on the council agrees to this grant this upon you."

_Oh my god he just agreed to make me a god._

"May i have 5 minutes to think about this?"

"Sure, you can think about it and we will convene in another five minutes"

I went to the side and sat down while leaning against the wall. Being turned into a god is an honour few have ever received before in history, so that might seem like yes is an obvious answer. But, I was worried that if I was an immortal, I would be forced to grow old and watch my mother die in front of my eyes. I closed my eyes and thought about what is the biggest decision of my life.

"_Accept._ _Everything will be fine__"_

I suddenly sat up. The voice I heard was completely inside my head and I knew that. Somehow the voice made me confident that this decision would help me and my mother would be okay. I don't know why but after years of being a demigod, one learns to trust their instinct. I walked up and bowed down in front of the gods again.

"What did you decide Percy?" Zeus asked.

"I accept your generous offer my lord."

The minute these words left my mouth, 12 beams of light, matching the god that it came from, hit me with so much force that I blacked out.

_**Line Break (Inside an unknown dimension with Percy's consciousness)**_

The place around me was completely white except for the 3 old ladies sitting to my left side.

_Wait a minute, 3 old ladies?_

I tilted my head to the left and saw the ladies who I realized now as the fates themselves. I slowly walked over to them as they stood up. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. This is our own dimension where new gods come to get their domains and powers." said the 3 fates in unison. _Wow that was weird, perfect sync. _As they said this they hit me with a small beam of power, and the minute it happened, I felt I could go another 5 round with Kronos and still be ok.

Not that I wanted to do that.

I felt my eyes closing again with fates looking at me grimly as though they knew about something which I didn't. Thinking about it, makes sense. They are the fates and know about the life of everyone in the universe.

_**Line Break (Same time, back with the gods in the throne room)**_

I suddenly opened my eyes to find every single being in the throne room staring at me. As I stood up, the fates appeared shocking the hell out of all the demigods while the gods looked like they were expecting it, which I guess they probably were. "We announce Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Bane of Titans, Desolation of Monsters, Savior of Olympus as Lord Perseus, the god of Time, Swordsmanship and Tides and the 13th Olympian."

* * *

**A/N: So how is it guys. I hope it's better than my previous attempt. The next chapter will not have a lemon anymore. It will also be longer as I hope I can make each chapter longer individually as well. Next chapter will be out in a week**

**Read and Review**


	2. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Hello everyone. Back again. In the previous version, though the poll saying that Romans should be there clearly won, I didnt know how to bring them into my story. So in this version, they will be there starting from around the 4th or 5th chapter before anything major happens in the story regarding the conflict. This chapter is still about adjusting. Kinda like a filler honestly. Well onto the story.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

_**TIME**_

Damn, time is one of the most powerful domains ever. I didn't know why I was given the domain but I knew time and tides were powerful domains and swordsman ship basically made me a minor power of war. Since I still have my powers as the Son of Poseidon, tides would boost my power which I already had. Finally, I would be one of the most powerful gods on par with the Big Three and Hestia*

"Percy was made the god of Time due to his defeat of Kronos and the universe needs someone who can handle and control time. Also, Percy, you will not be controlled by the Ancient Laws as most of the other gods are"

Zeus kept staring at me in shock as the Fates flashed out. He snapped out of it once my dad nudged him on the shoulder.

"Percy Jackson, within the week, you shall have a new throne ready in the throne room while your palace and cabin at Camp-Half Blood shall begin construction immediately. Your Sacred animal is Blackjack your Pegasus and your new Symbol of Power is Riptide. Give your weapon to Hephaestus who will make it a weapon worthy of an Olympian"

I walked over to Hephaestus and handed him my sword in it's pen form.

"Demigods, all of you gather around Apollo. He will transport you all back to camp where the celebrations will begin in 2 hours." On Zeus' order, Apollo transported all the demigods to Camp Half-Blood and returned.

Once he sat back down, Zeus spoke again to me

"Percy, since you are now an Olympian, you shall be privy to a secret. You might want to sit down for this, so create a seat for yourself"

Using the basic knowledge gifted to me over godhood and powers I created a leather La-z-Boy designed for a person who is around 20 feet in height. I grew to my godly height and sat down in my chair facing Zeus.

"What is the secret my lord?"

"First of all, call me Uncle. You are the god of time and an Olympian. You have no need to call me Lord. As for the secret, when the flame of the west moved for the first time from Greece to Rome, even the gods moved to Rome. There, the Romans started worshipping the Olympians as well. Though, they had different names for us. For example, I became Jupiter, your father became Neptune etc."

"Oh I know those names, I read about them in school."

"Don't interrupt me, I know you read about them. The one who taught you about it was Chiron"

I looked down sheepishly wondering where this was going as Zeus continued the previous explanation.

"So, as I was saying, they didn't just worship us with different names. The way they worshipped us caused our forms to change to and create an Roman version if you will. In our Roman forms, some of the gods went through drastic changes such as Athena who became Minerva and lost the domain of War"

I was in complete shock after hearing this and I looked to Athena who had a look of anger at the mention of Romans. Even i would be mad if they took my domain of time and made me a god of swordsmanship only. They basically took one of the more powerful Olympians and made her into a minor goddess.

"Others, like Aphrodite just changed their name and even fewer like Apollo remained almost exactly the same. But one difference is that every single one of us became more militaristic. After the fall of Rome, we were shocked to know that we still had a Greek and Roman form. The demigods of the different forms were kept away from each other as whenever they met, war broke out. An example is, the American Civil War. It was a clash between Roman and Greek demigods."

"Wait a second, let me get this straight. There are Roman demigods just the Greek ones living in America right now. These two sides aren't allowed to meet and no one presently knows about this?"

"Exactly, well Chiron knows. The Roman demigods are situated in a placed called Camp Jupiter, the Roman version of Camp Half-Blood which is in San Francisco. Their main trainer is Lupa, the Roman equivalent of Chiron and the wolf which nursed Remus and Romulus.

Since you are an Olympian now, you also have a Roman form. But as you recently became one, your change will be more like Apollo. Your name will still be Perseus for them, only you will be stricter and militaristic than how you normally are. In 2 weeks, you shall go down to Camp Jupiter and introduce yourselves to them. We shall inform them about it you in the mean time so they trust you."

This was a lot to take in, I would need some time to process all of this after I relax for a bit.

"I understand Uncle. I will go to the Roman camp within two weeks"

"Good, you shall have the next 10 days to explore your powers and party with your mortal friends"

"Also Percy, inform your mom about it. She'll be really mad otherwise" my dad said.

"Thank you Uncle, I will Dad" I said flashing out of the throne room

* * *

**A/N:Hestia is as powerful as the big three because she is the 1st born of the titan lord. She is just a peaceful goddess who doesn't use the power to fight.**

**So this is completely new compared to original version. Originally, the romans learning about Greeks and Vice/versa was stated as a simple sentence but so much drama and action can be based around it. So I decided to expand it a lot. **

**Read and Review guys**


	3. Telling mom

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Hi everyone. Onto the story. **

* * *

**Percy POV**

I flashed directly to road of my mom's apartment after learning about the Romans. To be honest, I was scared about how my mom would react. The only thing I was sure was that she knew I was safe

After the battle was over, I had told Zeus of my mom's idea with the flag.

**Flashback(small)**

"Lord Zeus, can you make a blue flag appear over the Empire State Building?"

"A blue flag, why!?"

"It was my mother's idea actually. A flag over the Empire State Building to show that we are the victors of the war with Kronos and the color to be blue because of it being the favorite color for us. Basically it would serve as a message from me and the gods."

"You know what, that's actually a good idea Perseus"

He snapped his fingers

"There, now a blue flag about 50 feet in length is flying over the building"

"Thanks Lord Zeus, and please call me Percy"

**Flashback end**

I walked over to the door of the building and knocked. While I waited, I looked around the street. There were many cars which were completely ruined because of our battle. Paul's car still with the dents on the roof was parked right in front of the building. As I looked at the dents caused by Blackjack, I realised that only a week had passed and today was my 16th birthday. My whole life changed in a week.

"PERCY"

My mom's scream snapped me out of the trance as she hugged me. I could see the worry leaving her.

"I saw the flag but I was still so worried about you. What happened? Is everyone okay? What happened to Kronos?"

"Mom, you're rambling. Calm down, lets go inside and I will explain everything that happened."

We walked inside and sat down in the living room as Paul walked in to see what the sounds were. He hugged me as well once he saw who it is. We all sat down and I started my story about what happened after I met them. I told them about Thalia getting hurt, Annabeth's dagger being the cursed blade, Luke being a hero in the end and I finally got around to the Award Ceremony.

"So, they made Annabeth the new Architect of Olympus"

"That's great"

Mom really liked Annabeth as she was my best friend for 4 years

"Grover became the god of the wild. Tyson was made General of Cyclops army and that was the major rewards for my friends"

"Wait, what about you. You were their leader. How come you didn't get any reward?"

"I did, Uncle Zeus gave me the biggest reward of all of them. He offered me the chance to become a god. Not some minor god, the 13th Olympian as gift for defeating Kronos. I accepted"

"You're an Olympian?" she asked with shock evident in her voice.

"Ya mom, You're looking at the Olympian god of Swordsmanship, Tides and Time" I said as her eyes grew bigger with each domain and the surprise was etched across her face with the time domain. Then they became filled with happiness as she realised that her son was an Olympian God whose power was on par with the Big Three.

She hugged me really hard while congratulating me as Paul looked on in shock

"My new stepson is an Olympian God and one of the strongest beings on Earth?"

I nodded knowing that wasn't a question. Just a statement of shock.

Suddenly my mom left the hug and looked with at me with an expression of doubt on her face.

"I know this might sound really selfish, but if you are immortal now, you will forever be in the body of a young boy while I grow old and die. Your fatal flaw is loyalty so wouldn't you be really depressed when I die?"

"I know mom, that was my first thought when I was offered godship. But I heard a voice saying that everything will be fine and that I should accept it. I was the only who heard the voice so I felt that it was a higher power than the Olympians. I'm not really sure why but I decided that I would trust the voice and accepted. Of course, I would be depressed if you and Paul died while I was still the same age. So, there shouldn't really be a problem except I don't know ho it was or how it will be solved."

This seemed to convince my mom, after all we did live in a world of gods and monsters. The best belief is trusting your instincts. We spent some more talking about what powers I have and where I would be living from now.

"Oh yeah, I'm not controlled by the Ancient Laws as the other gods are. So, I can meet you anytime I feel like it."

She was really thrilled by this. After talking for some more time, I told her I was going to go meet my friends at Camp Half-Blood and I walked out of the door. As I stepped outside, I saw a Lamborghini Aventador J in green(my favourite car). Wondering who would have such an expensive car in downtown New York, I walked closer noticing a sticky note on the door of the car.

'Hi Percy, I don't think I have given you a proper gift till now. This car is for you as a gift for your 16th birthday and becoming a god. I know that this is favourite car, it was originally intended as your birthday gift only so I found out what your favorite car was from Sally. Magically enhanced and blessed by me, Hephaestus and Hermes. Enjoy and Happy Birthday son.'

I have no idea how he fit that much on that m\small note but I still thanked him in my mind as I loved this gift.

'_you're welcome' _he replied in my mind.

I drove my new car to Camp Half-Blood deciding to find out powers later. Walking past the dragon guarding the golden fleece, I entered camp to huge cheering and party sounds. All the campers were cheering my name with Beckendorf, Grover and Annabeth(my best friends) at the front of them. Chiron was looking at me from the sides with pride evident in his eyes. I felt really happy but couldn't help but miss Bianca after seeing all this. She was the only girl I truly loved till now. I know I was only 14 when she did but demigods matured faster emotionally due to our generally shorter life spans. Pushing the thought of Bianca to side now, I joined everyone else in the celebrations.

Going to Annabeth, "Annabeth, as the Architect of Olympus, you are in charge of designing my palace on Olympus. I honestly have no idea how I want it done. Zeus said it should be ready within two weeks. That's all I know. I know about you and trust you to do a great job on your first design of a palace for and Olympian."

"Thanks Lord Percy, I will make sure you love it."

"None of that Lord nonsense. I'm still the same guy. Also because I'm not controlled by the Ancient Laws, I can be with you guys as much I feel like it. Just think of me being with you guys and pull this pendant and I will appear." I said giving her a bracelet with with a pendant of a black pegasus on it. I also gave it to Charlie and Grover as I was the closest to the three of them.

After talking to Chiron and him telling how proud of me he was, I walked back to my cabin and lied down on the bed. Thinking about all the changes which happened in my life and about Bianca, mostly Bianca, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: The pairing is Percy/Bianca. I know Bianca is dead but I have a plan as to how to bring her back. It won't be anytime soon. At least 4 more chapters. Way more detailed than before. Next chapter he gets palace and meets the Romans**

**Read and Review**


	4. Powers and Weapons

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Hello everyone. **

* * *

**Percy POV**

It's been a week since I became an Olympian. Nothing really interesting had happened but to be honest, I was partying for most of the time. Chiron lifted a lot of the rules regarding parties in camp after the battle was finished. He said it was because all demigods deserved to enjoy after the stress we've all been subjected to.

So Charlie, along with the rest of Hephaestus cabin, created their signature magical fireworks enchanted to take the forms of historic battles before shimmering away. This time, there were a couple of new additions. One was the demigods taking a stand at the base of the Empire State Building and another was me and Annabeth in the throne room fighting Kronos. While both of us started blushing a little, we couldn't help but marvel at the amount of detail present in the display. That was the night after I became a god.

The next day, all of us went back to Olympus where there was a party. Every time a new god gets his/her domains, there is a party. Except since this was a new Olympian, the party was much grander. The best types of wine and vodka were there, the muses were singing along with Apollo in a concert, Dionysus created a huge dance floor, I with my dad's help created an Olympian size swimming pool to the side with fresh water.

Only negative was that I wasn't allowed to drink the alcohol since it would react badly with the way my blood was transforming into Ichor now leaving me sick. So I got to watch all my friends drink in celebration while I couldn't.

That night, after transporting everyone back to camp, I didn't feel sleepy at all.

"Chiron, I noticed yesterday and today, how come I don't get sleepy anymore" I asked having only slept for 1 hour last night

"Gods only need about 5 - 6 hours of sleep per week. Since you became a god recently, you would need one or two hours per day. Within a month, it will reduce even further."

Thinking how much about my powers I could learn with the extra time I had, I got really excited and left after saying goodbye to Chiron.

Since that day, I enjoy till 10 with my friends, sleep for an hour till 11 and then started to practice my powers till 8 in the morning. I learned my powers of water just increased with me having more control. I realised I could turn parts of myself into pure water but it drained a lot of my energy. Water also near instantly healed me now. I could slow down time to such an extent that it would seem that it stopped. Only problem was learning it was a lot harder than my water powers. My dad explained that it was because I had my water powers since I was born but only recently got my time powers. Swordsmanship, I didn't notice any major difference in my powers but I decided I would explore more with it later.

Last night marked the end of celebrations in Camp Half-Blood. After everyone went to sleep, I went outside and got in my car. Starting it up, I opened up the glovebox as my dad told me the last time I talked to him. There was a file detailing the upgrades and blessings given to my car.

It was blessed to never crash and avoid all traffic around it, could convert into a boat or submarine by pressing the blue and green buttons on the dashboard respectively. It was blessed by Hermes such that it could never be stolen by anyone no matter where I leave it. I could send it back to it's parking space by pressing one button on the key courtesy of Hephaestus. My dad also blessed it to never be damaged by water even if it was in it's car form. There was a compartment which can hold my weapon in it. The final feature was one that combined the power of the three gods such that it could sense monsters within a 1 mile radius. That final feature only worked in it's car form.

I drove my car over to Empire State Building and parked it. Using my personal key I had for the elevator as an Olympian, I entered the Olympian Throne Room. Only Hephaestus was currently present inside. I was about to collect my symbol of Power from him but we were both waiting for Uncle Zeus and my dad to show up. Five minutes later, they both walked in and sat on their thrones. I was still leaning on a column in the room.

"Percy, your new throne has been constructed. It shall be placed to the direct right of Poseidon's throne" Zeus said as a new throne rose from the ground and settled in said place.

It was a black leather throne in the form of La-Z-Boy. There was a slot in the side of it to keep my sword, a large bluish hourglass on the back which was because I was the god of time and blue because of my domain of tides. The hourglass was being held up by a black pegasus in it's front two legs and a glowing blue sword in the back two legs.

I went and sat in throne causing a huge rush of power to flow through me.

"I'm assuming you like it based on the smile on your face. Also, your symbol of Power shall be given to you today. Hephaestus, bring in Percy's weapon"

Hephaestus picked up a large cover next to him and we all shrunk down to human size and gathered in the middle of the throne room. He uncovered the weapon and handed it to me as a surge similar to the one I felt couple minutes ago surge through me again. It was a three foot long Greek style sword the same as Riptide. The name Anaklusmos was still plastered on the side. But, the similarities stopped there.

"Your sword is the best work I made. It is made of a combination of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold and a metal which I recently found. I have yet to name. It looks silver except it is stronger than both the previous metals and seems to absorb energy and can redirect it into a focused blast. The three metals have been melted in a single furnace and melded together. It can also transform into any form of weapon you choose. But the main form will always be the sword. Because of the unnamed metal, when you use your powers, my guess is that it will glow in a colour corresponding to the power used. Gold for time, blue for tides and red for swordsmanship."

After that, we all connected our hands together with me holding my sword and permanently bound it to myself by connecting it to the hearth. Hephaestus because he designed it, Zeus as the King of Gods and Poseidon as my dad. Since two of the big three were powering the ritual, I was told no one except me could lift and wield the weapon.

"Why don't you test if the power and glow thing actually works" my dad said.

I slowed down time outside the gods and the sword actually glowed gold. My dad summoned a wave of water and tossed it at me. Out of instinct I stopped it in mid air with my water powers making the sword glow blue.

"I think it does, but are the powers with swordsmanship?"

"As far as I know, you are now a master in every single form of sword fighting invented though only their proper styles. You still have to use them seperately to create your own style. You can also be defeated or at least challenged by another who is a master of the sword for a particular style. So try your chosen style and spar with me" my dad explained.

I kept Riptide in sword form and charged him slashing at his legs to test him. He blocked almost instantly with his sword which was actually just trident in sword form. We fought for couple more minutes after which I started to notice the weaknesses in his technique of sword fighting. Utilising it, I feinted a low blow at his legs but jumped up at the same time levelling my weapon at his neck. My sword was glowing red when I saw his weakness.

"I can apparently see the weakness of any person fighting with a sword if I am against them or concentrating on them. And also Hephaestus' hypothesis about the glow relating to the power is also proved correct" I stated.

"Percy, now you have received everything a new god gets. Your Palace is ready for you based on Annabeth's design. You can flash directly to it by thinking about palace. We have also informed the Romans about you. Do you remember that you have to meet them in 4 days?"

"Yes Uncle, I remember"

"Good, then everyone is dismissed." Zeus stated as all of us flashed out to our respective palaces. I was at the doors of my palace. It was a three story tall mansion spread over an acre of land. The doors to the palace could only be opened by me and those I give permission to with the door handle in the shape of Blackjack's wing. Right inside the door, there were stables with Blackjack currently sitting inside them. There were 4 other stalls currently empty. Blackjack's "stall" was the size of a wealthy mortal's master bedroom. There was 7 rooms and a game room. The game room had a 80" TV and an Xbox One stationed beneath it with every game compatible with it placed in stands positioned on either side of it. There were also Blu-ray versions of all my favourite movies placed on the left side stand. The master bedroom was on the first floor with a king sized bed. The wardrobe was empty as I would need to fill it. There was a swimming pool with a filtration system built it on the second floor. The third floor was just a huge blank area for training or anything I would like to do. After checking out the rest of my palace, I realised most of it was in gold, green or blue colour.

Going to my bedroom, I laid down on my bed which had to be most comfortable thing I ever laid on. Thinking about my meeting with the Romans, I drifted off to sleep

* * *

**A/N:The no one can lift thing is from Thor and Marvel. Romans will be in next chapter, I thought this would be over very fast but it was longer than I expected so Romans is delayed. It will be out within a week. Read and Review guys**


	5. Romans

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Hi everyone. Onto the story. **

* * *

**Percy POV( 4 days Later )**

Standing in front of the full length mirror in my master bedroom, I checked the appearance of my Roman form. At a height of 6'4", this form was about an inch taller than my normal form. I was currently dressed in my armour designed by Hephaestus. It had a flowing blue cape attached to the Roman Style armour which was Imperial gold. The material would change to Celestial Bronze in my Greek form. My sword Riptide was attached at my hip though now in the form of a gladius. My arms were left completely bare as I was only wearing the chest piece and scabbard. Under the chest plate, I wasn't wearing any clothes. I was wearing just plain black jeans and sneakers. My flowing black hair was currently cut in military style.

Apart from my hair, minute height difference as well as being a little more muscular, I didn't notice any change in my appearance or my behaviour.

Jupiter had told me that I would, just like the rest of the Olympians, become more militaristic. But that didn't happen. I spent last night thinking about why I was the exception when I came across a couple of explanations. The first one being that I just didn't realise it yet and would notice when the proper situation arises. The second one being that my general nature of being completely sarcastic made me an exception to the rule. At this point, I was leaning toward the second explanation. There was a slight ringing in my ears as Jupiter summoned me to the Throne Room.

"Hello Percy" he said as I strode into the grand hall of the gods.

"Hey Uncle"

"Are you ready for your trip to Camp Jupiter for your introduction?" The question was more of a formality than an actual question.

"Yes, I am"

"Ok, remember. The Romans already know about you since I personally informed them. They might be frightened of you because of your domain of tides. The Romans have a fear of water and even fear and dislike your father. But you are also the god of Time. Since their camp is named after me, you can be rest assured that they shall respect you as I have vouched for you."

"Thank you for doing that for me"

"Also, since you are the first demigod turned god after Rome was founded, you have the privilege of not having splitting headache by warring Greek and Roman sides of your personality. You don't look like your personality changed at all. Because of this, you shall have an easier time with both the camps."

I nodded as I received my answer about why my personality didn't change.

"You can go now Percy, good luck and try not to mess it up. They actually like all the Olympian gods, even Neptune though less than others. Don't do something which will make you the first Olympian they truly fear and dislike."

Showing a mock hurt on my face at his thought that I couldn't be trusted not to mess things up, I flashed down to my car. Now that I think about it, I have angered most of the gods I had met, at least in the beginning.

_'Wait a sec, driving to California will take forever. I'll just flash over there' _I thought as I flashed to the top of the hill under which Camp's entry was located.

I walked down the steep hill leading into the entry tunnel for Camp Jupiter with my sword sheathed so as to not threaten the demigods. Reaching the door, I noticed two people guarding the entry to tunnel.

From what I could tell, the taller one was a male while the shorter one was female. Both of them were wearing full armour which hid their features completely. What shocked me was that both of them were wearing purple capes attached to the armour. This signified their rank as Praetor.

_'Why were the Praetors themselves guarding the entry'. _This was because Praetors were the highest rank in the Roman Camp.

"Stop. State your name and why you are here" the male said. His voice made it sound like he was around my age.

"My name is Percy Jackson, Praetor and I wish to enter Camp Jupiter"

"How did you know about the location?" the female asked with a hostile tone.

I'm guessing Jupiter just said Lord Perseus was a new Olympian who was going to visit. They were probably expecting someone like Mars who felt everyone was beneath him and didn't care for being considerate of others.

"My Uncle Jupiter told me to go here" hoping they still didn't get it so I could give myself a grand entry

"_Uncle Jupiter?"_ they said incredulously.

"Yes, I'm Perseus Jackson God of Time, Tides, and Swordsmanship. The 13th and Newest Olympian, Son of Neptune."

As I finished my introduction with a smile on my face both of the Praetors bowed down to me. I couldn't see their faces but I could tell they were probably in shock.

"Don't bow to me. I'm only 16 and was made a god less than 3 weeks ago." I said as they both rose from the ground and took their helmets off.

The male had blond hair with startling blue eyes which looked like there electricity coursing through them. The female had brown hair and brown eyes and also looked kinda familiar to me. While the male looked at me with respect, his partner looked at me with slight anger evident in her eyes. Deciding to find out what that was about later, I turned to the male.

"Hello Praetor, may I know your names?"

"My name is Reyna, daughter of Bellona and Praetor of the 12th Legion" the female said.

"My name is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and Praetor of the 12th Legion"

_'GRACE? Does that mean he's Thalia's brother. I thought he died when he was young'_

I decided to ask Jupiter about it when I got back to Olympus

"Nice to meet you both. Shall we go inside. I'm supposed to meet all the legionnaires today and also the senate. Jason, you lead the way. Reyna, I have to talk to you"

"Yes, my Lord" they both replied.

"Don't call me that, just Percy is fine" I said as Jason started walking inside and Reyna was walking slowly at the same pace as me.

"So Reyna, I noticed that you were angry towards me after I introduced myself. I also feel that I have seen you somewhere before. Can you explain why?"

"I have met you before. It has been about 3 years since that day. Except you weren't alone. You also had a blond girl with you named Annabeth. You let out our enemies causing the destruction of my home and left on a boat which you stole from us. The pirates you released destroyed the island. Me and my sister, being the daughters of the war goddess, managed to fight our way out and escape from the burning island."

"I remember you now. You were one of the hand maidens on Circe's Island. I am sorry for not thinking about everyone who lived on the island while releasing Blackbeard. But in my defence, I was barely 13 at that point and was turned into a guinea pig by Circe. Also, I was in a rush as I had a quest from Bacchus to retrieve the Golden Fleece."

She looked at me for a couple of seconds and spoke again.

"I know that holding a grudge is bad and especially against a 13 year old. But, Since all this time, I had no one to take out that anger on. When I saw you, I got reminded of that again and just got angry. I'm sorry about that."

I was really shocked that she accepted so fast. Generally people don't let go of grudges that easily but it was probably the leader in her which overcome the petty fight. Deciding to not look a gift horse in the mouth, I also apologised my self for my part in the destruction of her previous home.

By the time, we finished talking, Jason took us into the centre of New Rome and gathered everyone around. The statue of Terminus was collecting the weapons of everyone who passed inside but apparently I get to keep mine because it was my symbol of Power and I was an Olympian. Jason and me started talking about how difficult it was demigods of the Big Three to escape monsters while on quests. When he told about how he was attacked by a hellhound pack while on a quest, I could easily sympathise with him while telling him about my own quests given from the gods directly. Though, I was careful to not mention the Greek demigods or Camp Half-Blood during our walk toward the replica of the Colosseum. It was a short walk taking only 10 minutes from the boundaries of the city.

Once we reached the building, everyone took their seats while I got on the stage setup in the middle of the Colosseum.

"Greetings Romans. I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Neptune, God of Time, Tides and Swordsmanship. I was just 3 weeks ago, given an offer to become an Olympian God and I have decided to accept. I know I have never been to Camp Jupiter to train as a legionnaire. The reason is that I didn't know about being a demigod till only 4 years ago. Soon after I found out, I was given a quest by Jupiter himself. After that quest, I have been preparing for the fight with Saturn because of a prophecy stating that the first child of the Big Three to reach the age of 16 would have to fight to decide the fate of the gods themselves. While training, I went on many quests given by the various gods. While you were fighting some Titans at Orthys, I was defending Olympus from Saturn and Hyperion along with some friends of mine. After the Battle was over, the gods have decided to give me and my friend Grover gifts for of fight against the Titan Lords. Grover was offered the position of the God of the Wild since Pan had faded. I was offered the position of an Olympian which I accepted and the fates blessed me with the domain of time due to my defeat of Saturn, Tides to my being a son of Neptune and I'm not sure for what reason they gave Swordsmanship."

The last one got some laughs from the entranced audience. Jupiter and me were combining our energy with the help of Juno to make sure they don't ask any questions which could lead me to reveal about the Greeks now. There was still time for that.

"After I became a god, I was informed about the location of the camp though I previously knew of the hierarchy within camp. Jupiter gave me 2 weeks to get familiar with my powers and weapons before arriving in camp to speak with all of you. Lastly, though I am an Olympian, I am still only 16 years old. I hate it when people bow to me or call me things like Lord. I am at the same age group as a lot of you and younger than some of you. But if any of you try to take me lightly thinking about my age, remember I control water and time which is a powerful combination"

I ended with a warning. This story was fabricated by Minerva to earn the trust of Romans. It was mostly true with me holding back a few details.

"Anyone has any questions about anything?" I asked

One person with blond hair and a really scrawny body stood up

"Perseus, my name is Octavian, Legacy of Apollo. I am the Augur of this camp. I have foreseen that before your arrival, you have faced many grave dangers so I believe everything you said. But I have also foreseen that after your arrival, hardships will hit the legionnaires again. Do you know anything about this" he finished is a scared voice

I was startled because Apollo said something very similar a couple of days back. He said I was to be in the front lines of another war but we had no idea what it was.

"Yes, Apollo himself told me this one week ago. What the threat is, we still don't know what the new threat is. But what I do know is that I will be fighting from the front lines in the new war. I am unrestricted by the ancient laws as most of the other gods are. This allows me to interact freely with all of you and even fight with you. The only reason that a lot of the gods don't come down and fight to protect their family is because of the Ancient Laws. No such things hold me back. I will do everything I can to protect the Legacy of Rome to the era."

This was something I said with proper emotion as it was what I actually felt. Most of the demigods as well seemed satisfied at this. No other questions were asked after Octavian sat down. We all left the Colosseum and went to the restaurants in the city to eat food. I personally went with Jason and Reyna. I could see that there was a connection between them but apparently Jason didn't. Deciding not to interfere with that, we just talked for some more time before I bid farewell to all the legionnaires and flashed back to the throne room.

Finding it empty, I left the room to find Zeus to see if my suspicions regarding Jason being Thalia's brother were correct or not.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter so far. Chapters are going to be at least this big from now on. Also Bianca won't be back for some more chapters. But this is going to be a long fanfic so there will be no problem with the pairing.**

**Read and Review**


	6. Siblings

**Hi guys. This chapter takes place immediatly after the last one. Had a viral infection for the last two weeks so I wasn't allowed near my laptop. Just got better.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it; onto the story**

* * *

**Percy POV**

Walking across the big and gilded streets of Olympus, I was still amazed at seeing such an image of beauty even after I became a god. The streets were literally paved with mortal gold and silver giving it a grandiose feel. All the minor gods I passed kept waving to me while some looked at me in awe. Going into the road two streets away from mine, I stepped upto Zeus' palace.

It was bigger than mine by a full story. That's a lot because the palaces were built to accomodate the godly height which for most is around 15 feet. So the ceiling for each floor is at 25 feet. Most of it was in complete ancient greek style with long columns like the Lincoln Monument. The front doors were made of pure gold while the hinges were made of Celestial Bronze. The top of the building had a golden emblem of classic zig-zag lightning bolt on it. Connecting to the tip of the lightning bolt was a peacock feather signifying the marital bond between Zeus and Hera.

_'__Doesn't Hera have her own palace' _I thought as I standing there waiting for someone to open the door.

Suddenly the doors swung open and Zeus was standing there at human height of 6' 3''.

"Percy, what a surprise. I had not expected you to come and visit me" he said looking at me in shock.

"Hello Uncle, I have to talk to you about something. May I come inside. It's pretty important and serious."

"Sure, come on in"

So, I walked inside as the doors closed behind us. He led me to his office room as we both grew to our godly height and sat down facing each other.

"So, Percy, what did you want to talk about" Zeus asked.

"Well, as you know, I went to the Roman Camp today and I met someone"

Zeus had this look on his face like he just understood everything, which he probably did.

"Ah, I see you met my son Jason"

"Yes" I said

"What do you want to know about him?"

"His last name is Grace. So, all I want to know about is if he is Thalia's brother"

"Not a lot of people or gods know about this Percy but yes. Jason is Thalia's younger brother."

"If they are both siblings, why are they in different camps."

"That's the problem. Their mother was a very special woman. She somehow managed to bring out both my personalities when I met her. Thalia is born of Zeus while Jason is born of Jupiter. When Hera realised that I broke the oath, she was really mad. I also realise what I did was wrong because they couldn't be allowed to go to the same camp which they had to be separated." He stood up and started to walk around around the room. "So, as a way to placate Hera's anger, their mother named him Jason after one of Hera's favourite heroes and gave him to her a gift. Since that day, Hera became his patron as Juno"

"So, for the last 12 years, Thalia has been blaming herself that she somehow had a hand in losing her brother when he had just been in the Roman Camp."

"Yes, this was my fault. If I just had some more control of myself none of this would've happened."

"So, do you ever meet Jason. He seems really nice?" I said trying to change the topic a little.

"Not directly though I did meet personally for his last birthday. It was his 15th. I do often visit him in his dreams talking to him and asking how his life is. I am very proud of him. While you were here defending Olympus, he personally led the charge on Mount Orthys and fought with Krios defeating him with his bare hands. He also personally destroyed Kronos' throne. Since you killed him using his Achilles' heel, Kronos can never return as his throne was also destroyed. He has faded. The Romans, after that battle, rose him on their shields and made him their praetor."

"We had an award ceremony right, did they?"

"Yes, except, theirs took place in Camp Jupiter. Jason got a blessing from Ares to be stronger in battle, from Poseidon that he could breathe under water and I gave him a new weapon in the form of a coin which can transform into a sword or a spear depending on what he chooses. His power is on the level of a minor god now and he is also the strongest and most powerful demigod to ever live after you."

I felt better knowing that they were also rewarded rightly for their bravery and loyalty. We talked for some more about what happened at the Roman side of the war. Not many demigod causalities were there on either Greek nor Roman side so that was good.

"Ok, I will be going now Uncle. But just for confirmation, you know I'll tell Thalia right. She is like a sister to me. I can't lie about something this big to her."

"Ya, I expected that to happen. You have my permission. Thalia can know about Jason."

"Thank you Uncle" I said while leaving his palace.

Walking back outside, I went to the Olympian Garden and took out a Drachma from my pocket.

Creating a mist I said "O Iris, accept my offering. Show me Artemis, Olympian Goddess of the Moon." and I tossed the Drachma into the rainbow.

The mist shimmered until it cleared up showing Artemis with an annoyed look on her face.

"What do you want Perseus?"

"Hi Artemis, I needed to speak to Thalia. It's about her family and it's pretty important."

"Men are not allowed into my camp, even if it was the one male that I think is actually good." she muttered the last bit but I heard it clearly.

"Please, Artemis. I just found out about it and it's a secret so Zeus forbade me from telling anyone except for her. I just need to know you are so I can teleport there. I won't be there long."

"Fine, but only for ten minutes. We are in the Sproul forest in Pennsylvania."

"Thank you, I will be there in a minute."

I swiped my hand through the mist cutting off the call as I mist-travelled to the forest. Using my godly senses, I was easily able to locate where the camp by using using Artemis' aura as a beacon. Walking into camp, I saw the few hunters look at me in disgust while the others looked at me with respect. That was probably because we fought together at New York.

"Hi Percy, what are you doing here." I heard a voice say from behind me.

Standing there was Thalia. She looked exactly like she did the last time I saw her. Thinking back on it, it has only been a month so makes sense.

"Hey Thalia, I actually need to talk to you personally. That's why I came here."

"I don't know if we can go outside, Artemis has strict rules."

"Don't worry about that, I already talked to Artemis and she is fine with it. I asked before I came here."

"Yes, he did. You can go Thalia." Artemis said appearing behind her.

"Thank you once again" I said.

"Remember Perseus, only ten minutes." she reminded.

"I remember. Please call me Percy, Perseus makes me sound old." I complained as she smirked at me.

I turned and led Thalia out of the Camp. Once we got some distance, she turned around and looked at me.

"So, what do you need to tell me?" she asked looking confused.

"Thalia, it's pretty serious, but know that I just found out about this like a couple of hours ago. Be relaxed."

"Ok, just tell me what it is"

"Your brother, Jason, isn't dead."

Her face became still looking at me in shock.

"You're kidding me right?"

"No, this is the truth. Your brother is alive. I met him today and that's how I found out. Except he isn't a greek demigod."

"Of course he is, I saw him use lightning before"

"Yes, he is a Roman demigod. You see, all major gods have a Roman and Greek form. They have demigods in both these forms. Like Zeus becomes Jupiter, Artemis becomes Diana while I don't change much. But, Greek and Roman demigods never got along well with each other. Because of this, they have been kept away from each other for centuries. Somehow, when your dad saw your mom, she managed to bring those two aspects together. So, one of you was born Greek and the Roman. When you guys were young, Hera took him to save him and once your mom agreed, put him in the Roman Camp. You two were never supposed to meet again. Right now, there is a camp in california just Camp Half-Blood called Camp Jupiter. Jason is now the leader of that camp after he defeated the titan Krios by himself and destroyed Kronos' throne and Orthys."

Thalia just crashed down to the ground as tears started to leak out of her eyes as she looked at me in disbelief.

"I know what I just said sounds far-fetched but it's all real. Except, no one except for the both of us, Zeus, my dad, Hera and Ares know that both you and Jason are siblings. It's a major secret which can lead to the destruction of both camps if it is let out at the wrong timing."

"So, now I know that brother is alive but I'm not allowed to meet him? Is that what you're saying."

"No Thalia. You will meet him. I will make sure of that, I swear it on the River Styx." I said as thunder rumbled overhead. "Except, just some days. I need to talk to Artemis about this. Just be calm. He's one of the strongest and most powerful demigods to ever live. He's completely fine. Once everything is worked out, I will personally take you to meet him. Now, let's go back to camp before Artemis decides to kill me."

She laughed at the last bit and we both walked back to camp joking around with each other.

Walking to Artemis directly, I explained how Thalia knows about the Romans but left out the part where Thalia and Jason are siblings. We also made a deal that in two weeks time, both of us would take Thalia to Camp Jupiter to meet Jason.

"So, how is godhood treating you" Artemis asked once we were finished with previous topic. We started to walk around while talking

"It's pretty good except there is a lot of responsibility. Pretty fun so far though."

"That's good Percy. You are welcome into Camp anytime, just give me a heads-up before you do though. I really don't need to see what will happen if my hunters attack you. I have seen you fight before and I don't want any of them to get hurt." I agreed and we started to just joke around when I felt a tingle on my neck.

"Artemis, duck" I said as a spear flew through where her head was just a second ago and landed in the middle of the Hunter's Camp.

I turned around to see an army of monsters with the Minotaur at its head.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys, if you think Zeus is OOC, I don't think so. He liked him enough to offer him godship so can't completely hate him. Plus, he is a little nicer in my story. So tell me how this was. Read and review. I'll post next chapter once I get some more reviews.**


	7. Attack and Prophecy

**Hi guys. I'm back again. Pretty soon this time.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it; onto the story**

* * *

**Percy POV**

**Last Time:**

"Artemis, duck" I said as a spear flew through where her head was just a second ago and landed in the middle of the Hunter's Camp.

I turned around to see an army of monsters with the Minotaur at its head.

**Now:**

I was shell shocked as I looked at the minotaur. I had killed during the Battle of New York just over a month ago. Normally, monsters such as this take a long time to reform, generally a couple of years at least before being able to come back up to the surface from the depths of the fiery hell that is Tartarus.

But what shook me more was the huge gathering of monsters behind the minotaur. There were dracaena, telekhines, some cyclops and even a hydra. The total number was over 300 monsters.

"How the hell is the Minotaur alive again?" Artemis said from beside me.

"I don't know, I thought it would many years for it to come back" I replied.

"Generally, that is true. But my master thought it would be better if I came back earlier" a very calm voice said.

Everyone on our side looked at the Minotaur in confusion while Artemis looked like she analysing the monster army in front of us. It was the beast who had just spoken right now

"You can talk?" I asked

"Yes" he replied before signalling the monsters behind him to attack.

Artemis jumped into motion instantly launching arrow after arrow while I pulled a lot of moisture from the surroundings to make a protective dome of sorts around the hunters blocking them off from the battle.

In the time it took me to do this, Artemis had already killed a dozen telekhines.

Only problem was that there were too many monsters for her to handle alone without going into divine form. But, neither of us could do that with the hunters there as the combined energy from our divine forms would kill all of them.

Taking out Riptide, I turned it into its sword form and jumped into the fray.

Since Artemis was fighting from a distance and I was up in close quarters, most of the dracaena swarmed me instantly. Letting my body go into autopilot, I charged my sword up by surrounding with water, this gave my sword an eerie glow of red and blue blending together near the cross-guard while still separated according to color elsewhere.

Deflecting most of the the monsters' attacks I started to thrust the sword into any opening on their bodies that I could find. The swordsmanship domain was in overdrive giving me the weaknesses in many of my opponents fighting styles at a time.

This gave me a huge boost turning me into a unstoppable killing machine. My body itself started to kill all the dracaena while deflecting as many shots as possible.

After some minutes, I stopped to catch my breath and looked around me. All the dracaena while dead while some telekhines, the Minotaur and the Hydra remained but I had some gashes on my body. Apparently, becoming a god took away the Achilles' Curse.

The hunters were looking through the water dome curiously while Artemis continued to fire arrows each connecting with their respective target until only the Hydra and Minotaur remained and they were both deflecting the arrows while the Hydra had a couple more heads than it previously did.

"I knew it wouldn't be a good idea to try and kidnap an Olympian with an army like this. I hate my damn timing." Minotaur muttered but with my enhanced hearing, I heard it and got an idea.

I ran to Artemis and started to tell her my idea.

"Artemis, listen carefully. I can slow down time for some time but it really drains me. Use that as an opportunity and send flaming arrows at the heads of the Hydra. Once it is dead, I will let go of my hold on time. Then, I can take down the Minotaur as I know about how it fights very well."

Artemis nodded in agreement and notched a flaming arrow while I focussed on my time powers and slowed it down to the point of almost stopping it for the dangerous beasts in front of me. This caused me to almost immediately go down to my knees at the immense strain and I felt a pain in my gut slowly building up.

Taking this chance, Artemis let loose a volley of flaming arrows at the heads of the Hydra causing it to disintegrate leaving behind just the main head as a spoil.

I let time resume as normal around the Minotaur leaving me to catch my breath with sweat running down my face.

Artemis continued to launch arrows at it's face irritating the monster when some struct their mark.

"ENOUGH" the Minotaur bellowed as it started to charge.

Using my sword to push myself up, I ran as fast as I could toward the monster and jumped before colliding, landing on it's shoulder. Hanging onto it's horn while it tried to buck me off, I drove my weapon into the skull of the monster killing it and watching it turn into yellow dust.

Walking a couple more feet, I crashed into the ground and lost consciousness. The final images my mind saw were Thalia and Artemis running toward while the water dome I created disappeared.

_LINE_ _BREAK_

**Artemis POV**

Percy was just lying on Thalia's bed in her tent after he passed out. After the time stunt he pulled, exhaustion caught up to him and he crashed into the ground before even taking a couple of steps. Normally, I would never allow a male to be in the tent of one of my huntresses but I had a big amount of respect for him after the quest where he held up the sky so his friends could be safe. I found from Thalia later that the girl he was with at that time, Bianca, had died during the same quest. I could see the sadness in his eyes the whole time after that and I know he has never been with anyone after that even though it's been three years. This increased the respect I had for him. Plus, what he did for Thalia today was really admirable.

While I was thinking about this I heard a huge sound from behind me. When I turned around, I saw Percy on the floor clutching the back of his head.

"Damn, that hurts." he said.

"Really? Are you kidding me? You go fight an army of monsters and expect it to not hurt!" I said forgetting he fell of the bed.

"No, not that. When I fell off the bed, my head smashed against a rock!" he said pointing at the rock next to him.

"Oh, I'm Sorry."

"It's O.K., never mind. Anyways, where am I, I don't think I have ever seen this place before."

"That's because you didn't. You are in Thalia's tent. Once you killed the Minotaur, you took a couple of steps and fainted from exhaustion. So, we brought you to her tent since you are her cousin and she agreed to it."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Thanks Artemis." he said.

"Don't mention it. If you weren't here, a lot of my hunters would've been either hurt or killed. They are like my daughters so if anything, I should be the one thanking you."

He just looked down with a faint smile on his face. He stood up and I handed him a big chunk of Ambrosia.

Munching down on it, he said "I feel a lot better now. Thanks, I'll be leaving now."

At that moment we heard a weird ringing sound in our ears which meant someone was calling a meeting of the Olympian Council. Both of us flashed into the throne and grew to our godly heights.

**Percy's POV**

I slowly walked over to my throne and sat down while still eating the godly food while Artemis went and sat down in her throne. While the other gods all flashed in one by one, I slowly felt my strength returning to me. Everyone started to talk about what the meeting might be about.

Everyone got silent as Zeus shot his lightning into the middle signifying that the meeting started and that he had something to speak.

"This meeting is called because I just learned the Hunters' camp got attacked by an army of monsters. My daughter Thalia had Iris messaged me to inform me of this attack and explained all that happened there. Without Percy, there would've a lot of causalities there. So, thank you Percy. Would you like to explain what happened from your point of view." he said

"Yes, I was talking to Artemis when a javelin almost hit her but I managed to push her out of the way and we both turned around to see an army of at least 300 strong. Me and Artemis managed to kill most of them but I had to use my powers over time to stop the monsters while Artemis killed the Hydra. Then I fought the Minotaur which was reborn yet again. I finally passed out due to exhaustion from using my time powers to stop such powerful monsters." I explained calmly.

"Oh ya, and one more thing. The Minotaur was talking clearly to me and Artemis somehow."

"WHAT?" Zeus and Poseidon yelled in unison.

"Why are you two so surprised? Didn't that ever happen before?" I asked confused

"The reason we are this surprised is because normally, the Minotaur can't speak. Many millennia ago, when the beast was first born, me and Zeus placed a curse on it only allowing it to grunt like an animal even though it was born of a human as well and capable of human speech." dad explained. "To break a curse which required the power of two of the Big Three to cast, extraordinary power is required. Only Kronos or the primordials have that amount of power. Kronos was killed by you and caused him to be spread so thin that it will take yet another five millennia to reform. The only other way this can happen is a Primordial god."

"I thought the Primordials were not really active and mostly in deep slumber right now." Artemis said.

"So did the rest of us, but it appears as if one, or more of them, are waking up now!" Athena Exclaimed.

"If my guess is right, then Gaea is the primordial that is waking up and is going to bring the giants back. This is the same thing that happened after the previous Titanomachy."

"If that's the case, don't we need a prophecy to fight her." I asked.

"Yes, we do. Perseus and Apollo, both of you go down to Camp-Half Blood and ask the oracle for a prophecy which can be used to fight Gaea. Once you have the prophecy, inform the campers and Chiron about it." Zeus ordered.

Apollo and I flashed down to the attic where the oracle was in mummified form directly. Walking upto it, Apollo nudged me forward indicating that I should ask for the prophecy.

"How do we face the threat of Gaea" I asked feeling a little silly talking a dead body. It opened it's mouth with green smoke starting to spill out of it's mouth and started to speak in a raspy tone which sounded like multiple voices were speaking at once.

**Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,**

**To storm or fire, the world must fall,**

**An oath to keep with a final breath,**

**And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death,**

**Chaos' Heir shall be seen,**

**During the start of the Meddling Queen.**

After hearing that prophecy, both me and Apollo were completely shaken.

"I think this is the fight that I saw in your future Percy. Let's go down, we have to tell everyone about this." Apollo said.

We headed down the stairs and saw Chiron to whom we told the prophecy and about the attack on me and the Hunters. We slowly walked outside to tell the campers about what happened. All of them quickly came to where I was since I knew most of them.

"Hey Percy," they yelled.

"Hey, guys. Apollo and I have some bad news to share with you." I said as I explained the whole story from the attack to both of us receiving the prophecy.

I just looked at them stare at me and Apollo in disbelief. To be honest I had no clue who the "Chaos' Heir" was though I was pretty sure that the Meddling Queen was Hera. I also had no clue who the seven half-bloods were. After I told them everything, they started to bombard both of us with questions but we both with a stop to that pretty quickly after letting them know that we had no idea what was happening either.

Both of us flashed back up to Olympus where the rest of the Council was waiting for us.

"So, Percy, Apollo, did you get the prophecy?" Zeus asked.

"Yes Uncle." I said as Apollo recited the prophecy to them.

Everyone started to think about what they meant as suddenly Apollo shifted into his Roman form.

"I know this prophecy. The Romans have the same prophecy and had it for over a thousand years. They call it the Prophecy of the Seven. Except, the last two lines aren't in the original prophecy. Since this was given to both the Greeks and Romans, I think we have to combine them"

All of us changed into our Roman forms as Juno stood up and started to talk about a plan that she had to switch the leaders of both camps and then later on use them as a bridge to combine the two factions.

This basically confirmed my first thought that Hera was the meddling queen causing me and Apollo to share a look. That means we should soon find out who Chaos' heir should be since her plan was explained and therefore the start of the meddling queen happened.

"Switching the leaders is a bad idea. That's basically kidnap and it might fail endangering both the lives. Since I know the Greeks really well and the Romans respect me as an Olympian, I could be the bridge and see this exchange through." I said shooting her original plan down.

Zeus didn't want to do this and Athena still didn't like the Romans but we had to take everyone's opinion.

"All in favour of Percy's plan, say yes"

Me, Juno, Apollo, Diana, Neptune, Vulcan, and Mars agreed and said yes while Jupiter, Minerva, Mercury, Bacchus and Ceres said no while Venus didn't vote.

"With seven votes, Percy's plan is approved" Jupiter said.

It was decided that the two sides would meet within some time after both sides are told about the faction and giving them a month getting used to the fact that they aren't the only ones. As we were talking about this, a jet black vortex formed in the middle of the room and we all felt a huge power spike coming from it. As we kept looking at it thinking about who it might be, a person dressed in black stepped out.

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it. This was the first big fight. The prophecy is the same except for the last two lines. Tell me how you felt about it in reviews. Need more reviews people. They help me write. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far and keep reviewing.**


	8. New(Relations & Domains)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Hi everyone. Onto the story. **

* * *

**Last Time:**

As we were talking about this, a jet black vortex formed in the middle of the room and we all felt a huge power spike coming from it.

As we kept looking at it thinking about who it might be, a person dressed in black stepped out.

**NOW:**

**Percy POV**

It was a man that was about 6 foot 4 with dark black hair stepped out. I had no idea who it was and had a confused look on my face, but when I looked at the other people in the room, I saw shocked looks on the faces of Jupiter, Neptune, Juno, Vesta(sitting next to the hearth) and Ceres while all the others were just as confused as I was.

The man suddenly grew to the height of twenty feet as well, conjuring a pure black throne with nothing on it. He walked over to it and sat down facing all of the Olympians.

"Chaos!" I heard my dad say very quietly. The only reason I heard that was because my dad's throne was right next to mine.

"Isn't Chaos one of the primordials?" I asked my dad.

"Chaos is not just a primordial, he is the creator of the whole universe and the first being in existence! He is also the father or grandfather of all the primordials." My father told me.

Subconsciously, all of us shifted back into our Greek forms though we were dressed in more casual clothes as opposed to the togas and armours of our Roman counterparts.

"Lord Chaos, not to be disrespectful, but why are you here?" Zeus asked bowing which started a chain reaction leading to all the Olympians bowing down to the deity in front of us one by one

"First of all, none of you will bow to me from now on. I hate it when people do that and stop calling me Lord, just Chaos."

I feel like I heard that voice before somewhere but I can't figure out where

"Second point, I came to see the newest Olympian just like I did when all of you became Olympians. Along with that, I decided that this would be the right time to tell you all, especially Poseidon and Perseus, a secret which has the potential to change the lives of everyone in the godly world."

"What is it Chaos?" I asked respectfully.

"I'll tell you. But first, I know you have all heard of the new Great Prophecy."

"Yes Chaos, except it is an old prophecy from over a thousand years ago given to the Romans. Only the last two lines are new" Apollo said sounding confused.

"That is true but I am here to talk about the last two lines. In the second to last line, it says "Chaos' Heir shall be Seen". That means my one and only heir shall be discovered. The reason I came is to tell you all who my heir is."

"Who is it?" Athena asked.

"He is currently in this room right now"

All of were waiting with bated breath. The heir of the creator would be one of the most powerful beings in existence.

"It is none other than Perseus, Olympian God of Time, Tides, and Swordsmanship."

Everyone just sat there shellshocked.

Especially me and my dad who were completely confused as to how I would be the heir of Chaos if I was a son of Poseidon.

"Chaos, how is Percy your heir?" Uncle Zeus asked confused.

"Poseidon, don't worry. Perseus is still your son, not mine." Chaos said understanding the worry on my dad's face.

"Chaos, if I'm Poseidon's son, then how can I be your heir?" I asked curiously.

"You are my heir because your mother is actually my own blood daughter making you my grandson."

"Wait, Sally is your daughter? I thought she was just a clear-sighted mortal."

"No, she is my daughter, my first demigod child actually and the first child born out of love. All the primordials were created by me and not true children born out of love."

"H.. Ho.. How did this happen?" I asked stammering in shock.

"A little over Forty-four years ago, I fell in love with a twenty year old mortal women named Andromeda Jackson. She was the first being, mortal or immortal, that I had ever loved. About a year later, Sally was born. Andromeda, being a clear-sighted mortal, knew that I was a god and later found out that I was Chaos. We both knew that as the first true child of Chaos, Sally's powers would be unimaginable. So, to stop all the monsters from attacking her, I locked away most of her powers. But even then, she could see through the Mist like it's not even there and recognise gods for who they are and has eidetic memory."

"If you loved them that much, why did my mom have to grow up the way she did and why did she have to suffer with Gabe until I could take care of him?" I asked angrily.

"I was about to tell you Percy. I used to live with them in New York in a pretty nice apartment. Unfortunately, when she was five, me and Andromeda were in a plane which crashed because the pilot got drunk too much. Because I was sleeping at that time, I didn't realise what was happening until it was too late. I managed to wake up and save Sally and sent her to her uncle's house. I knew that he was a good man and would take care of Sally to the best of his abilities. As I did this, I wiped away her memories of me using my powers which later made her think that I died in the crash along with Andromeda. But by the time I finished that, the plane crashed, killing Andromeda instantly. Even though I didn't get hurt, I was really depressed at the loss of my first and only love to date and went to my palace. I couldn't bear to bring Sally into the world of gods and monsters because I couldn't bear to see anything happen to her. So, I decided to leave her alone forever."

"But a little over sixteen years ago, I sensed a major power surge rising in New York. It was more than when Sally had been born. It was you Percy. You are the grandson of Chaos and the son of one of the most powerful Olympians, Poseidon. You are what can be called a tri-blood. If you had not become a god, you would have become one when you turn eighteen anyways."

"Then how come more monsters didn't find me and also no one knew about this till now?" I asked.

I knew that with your power, you would be a beacon of sorts to monsters and gods would find something wrong about you. So, I locked away most of your powers leaving the ones from Poseidon and some natural swordsmanship and leadership skills from me because I didn't want anyone to find out. But, I have been watching over you ever since your first quest. I was never so proud of anyone in my life as I was about you when you beat Kronos. When you were offered godship and were having doubts about it, I was the one who spoke in your head causing you to accept it."

"That was you? I knew I heard that voice somewhere before."

"Yes, I made you accept because you were worried about what would happen to your mother. Anyways, now that you are already a god, I also need to give you your birthright. You shall become the Primordial god of Time, Water, Oceans and Swordsmanship and also Creation."

"Wait, how I can become the Primordial of those domains. Isn't Chronos the Primordial of Time and Pontus the Primordial of the sea and Hydros the primordial of Water?" I asked

"They were but a lot of the primordials, including them, have faded away over the centuries. Someone is required to fill those positions, especially now."

"Oh, Ok."

"As it is said in the prophecy, Chaos' Heir, Perseus was discovered at the start of the idea/plan started by the Meddling Queen who was Hera." Chaos said.

"Please call me Percy, Chaos."

"Chaos, how will Percy become a Primordial of Creation while you are still alive?" my dad asked.

"He will not become a major Primordial of that. He will become the Minor Primordial of Creation. It is a position which was just created by me. I will also be unlocking my daughter's powers and making her and her husband, Paul Blofis immortals. This will turn Sally into a Primordial with Domains not known as of now but her husband will be an immortal with a blessing of the God of Swordsmanship." Chaos answered.

"You shall give the blessing Percy while I make him immortal with the same type of immortality as the gods."

"Yes Chaos." I said.

"Don't call me Chaos, call me grandpa. It feels weird when my one and only grandson calls me by my name. Also, can you down to your mom's house and bring them here. I need to speak to my daughter. After all, it has been almost forty years."

"Ok Grandpa, I will go get them up here at once." I said smiling at the fact that I have a grandfather now. It had always been only me and my mom.

I vanished from the Throne Room and appeared in my mom's house(normal sized) where her and Paul were talking.

"Hey Mom"

"Hey Percy, how are you doing?" they both asked.

"I'm doing great. but first, the gods have something to tell to both of you and wanted me to come and get you guys."

"Ok, well we can't ignore summons from the gods." my mom said.

They both stood and walked over to me. I snapped my fingers locking all the doors leaving the place secure. Normally I would take my car but it was a lot more urgent now. Can't keep the creator of the Universe waiting because I felt like having a drive.

"Both of you hold my hands. I locked all the doors already. I will transport you to Olympus" I said flashing them to the doors outside the throne room. I opened the doors and told them to be ready to be surprised. As soon as we walked in, all the heads turned to us. Chaos shrunk down to human size and walked in front of mom.

My mom's face went from awe at looking at the Throne Room of Olympus to complete shock after looking at Chaos.

"Dad, how are you here? How are you even alive? I thought you had died in the airplane crash."

"No, Sally I didn't. I just wiped some of your memories of me. Now, I will give them back to you."

"You saved me before I died, You're a god and I'm a demigod." she said coming to tears.

"Not just any Sally, you're the first true child of Chaos, the creator of the Universe."

"You're C-C-Chaos?" she said stammering.

"Yes honey, I am" Chaos said his eyes tearing up.

My mom ran to him and hugged him hard while she started to cry.

"Do you know how much I missed you? Where have you been all this time?"

"I was too depressed after your mom died and went to my palace."

"Now I'm going to give you and your husband a little present!" Chaos said.

As he was saying this, he looked at me signalling that we should bless them now.

Suddenly, two black and silver orbs went out of his hands and into my mom and Paul and I shot a reddish orb of power into Paul.

"What did you do?" my mom asked.

"Congrats Sally, I gave you your powers back and Paul, you're a immortal now and have a talent for swordsmanship because Percy here just blessed you."

"Also, Paul, I know you're an immortal now but hurt my daughter and you won't find place in this world or the next to hide from my wrath!" Chaos said dramatically as Paul got scared.

"Relax, I won't hurt you. I was just trying out the intimidating father-in-law trope from your movies" he said again grinning.

"Percy and Sally, you have one week before being turned into Primordials. Also, Percy, you will still be the thirteenth Olympian unless you want another wish in exchange from the Olympian Council."

"Yes dad; Yes Gramps" me and my mom said causing him to start laughing.

"I will be leaving now, I have to head back to my palace. Remember, exactly one week Percy. Sally, try to unlock your powers over creation over this week and take help from Percy. Bye guys, see you both in a week."

Saying this, he created the Black Vortex again while waving at us and left leaving me there to wonder how much my life changed in the last month and a half. I went from a being just a demigod to a Primordial god that's the full-blooded grandson of Chaos himself.

* * *

It has been a week since Chaos appeared in the throne room and gave the grand revelation that I was his grandson. Today is the day that I will be turned into a Primordial god. I am so excited about it. Right now, I am driving my Lamborghini Aventador J down to my mother's house. You guys might be wondering why I was driving a car if I could just teleport everywhere. It's because I always liked cars and just teleporting everywhere gets boring.

Anyways my dad, Poseidon, was sitting next to me because he just wanted to have a ride with me for a while as I drive. When on Olympus, we are generally busy and don't have much time to just joke around or talk about our interests. I also keep telling how much I love the car which he bought for me. I just arrived at my mom's front door and walked in using the spare keys that I always have with me.

"Mom, it's time to go." I called out.

"Coming Percy" she yelled back.

She walked down the stairs with Paul right behind her. Both me and mom were just wearing jeans and a t-shirt in complete casual style. After all, it is my Grandfather's house.

"Can't I come too?" Paul asked hopefully.

"Sorry Paul, only Primordials or gods can enter the area that we are going to without being killed by the amount of power surrounding it. My mom can come because she was a primordial by birth only her powers have been locked away."

"It's ok Paul, I'll tell you what happened after we come back." my mom said as we all walked back toward the door.

"Ok Sally, see you later." he said closing the door though still sounding a little sad.

As I turned around, I pressed the lock button on my car keys making my car transport back to the garage of my palace. After it disappeared, I pressed a button on my shirt that lets Chaos know that we are ready to be teleported to his realm. He opened up this huge black Vortex in front of the three of us.

"Ok Percy, Sally, I'll be going now. Good luck. Percy, tell me everything that happens" Dad said before he turned into vapour going back to his palace.

Me and my mom slowly walked into it and walked out on the other side. But it wasn't New York anymore. It was the Void, the Home of Chaos. It was a huge palace double the size of the Empire State building and 20 times as wide. It was mostly black and white with a pure gold statue of Chaos that was 15 feet tall on the top of the palace.

"No!" my mom exclaimed in shock as she looked at the palace.

Suddenly Chaos appeared in front of us and touched both of us once teleporting us to a completely white room like the one where I received my Domains.

"Yes Percy, this is actually the room where primordials receive their domains. It's a part of my own castle." Chaos said reading my mind.

"That's cool"

"Now are you both completely ready? Have you been practicing your powers?" he asked.

We both nodded signalling that we have been practicing

"Good and now the two of you shall receive your domains as Primordials!" Chaos said shooting silver blasts of power into me and my mom as I fell unconscious.

_Line Break_

I slowly sat up and stretched as I remembered where I was. I looked to the side to see my mom still on the floor and knocked out but she looked different for some reason. Younger, stronger and she even looked better than she normally did. I stood up and noticed that I was taller than before now standing at about 6' 5''. But one thing wrong was I noticed with my power of time that I'd been knocked out for an hour.

"What happened Gramps, why did we get knocked out for so long?" I asked

"That was because becoming a Primordial means that you get a lot of power. Normally, for the other Primordials, they were born with it and it grew along with them. But, for you two, all of the power entered your bodies at once sending it into shock and caused it to shutdown."

"Why is my mom still knocked out while I feel perfectly fine then?"

"You were already a god easily at the level of the Big Three just out of your own power while your mother was a demigod or more accurately, a demi-primordial. You had a lot more power than her. Now, between you guys the power level is Percy, you are the strongest and most powerful, then Sally. Sally's power level is on with strongest Primordials like Tartarus. You are a different case, since you had so much power latent in you, unlocking everything caused to become more stronger than anyone before. The only one at your power right now Percy, is me. But over a century or two, you will be able to cross me in power."

As he was saying my mom woke up to see me with a shocked look on my face.

"Why are you looking so shocked?" she asked. "You told me you were unconscious for a couple of minutes even when you originally became a god"

After we explained how long she was out for and why I was shocked, she had the same look on her face as well.

"Ok, since you guys are awake now, you shall know your Domains."

Suddenly the Fates flashed in and got on their knees. I got more shocked that the mighty fates were bowing to someone.

"We present Lord Perseus, Primordial god of Time, Water, Seas, Swordsmanship, Technology, the Sky, and Minor Primordial of Creation."

"We present Lady Selena, Primordial goddess of Light, Motherhood, Darkness, Mountains, Terrains and Fire."

Saying this they fates bowed down to us three again and flashed out.

"How come we have so many more domains than I thought before?" I asked through my shock.

"I know I added goddess of mountains and terrains to Sally while I added sky and Technology to Perseus but someone has to be the Primordial of the Mountains and Terrains after Ourea faded and same with the sky after Ouranus faded. As for Percy's domain of technology I thought there should be a god of it considering how many people are relying on it. I chose Percy because he is always better at technology than you."

We sat down completely shocked at the domains we got. If I didn't have Time, my mom would be the most powerful being alive after Chaos on par with Tartarus and Nyx. if she was still alive. I looked at her and instantly knew that she had the same thing going through her head. At least my transformation was a little less shocking as I went from god to Primordial. My mom just went from thinking she was a normal human to being all this.

We all got together and started talking about what happened over the years, Gramps started telling me about my mom's embarrassing stories making her blush as both of us laughed at her. She retaliated by telling him stories about me. Couple minutes later, all of us were in the main living room of his palace rolling on the floor with laughter. If anyone saw us, they would think we were just a normal happy family, not gods.

"Ok, Chaos since you said I have the choice to either be an Olympian or get a wish, I would like to ask something. It is a wish from all the other gods." I said once we calmed down a little.

"Sure, I will transport you guys to the the throne room." He opened up a portal leading into the Throne room shocking my dad who was the only one there and looked to be in deep thinking.

Understanding what it was for, Poseidon called a council meeting by smashing his trident into the dent in the middle of the floor. One by one, all the gods appeared and took their seats as I started to speak.

"Chaos gave me an option saying I could either stay as the 13th Olympian or get any wish I want. I choose to ask you guys about the wish. But first you must swear on the name of Chaos to grant me my wish. If you go back on this, you will fade from existence."

All the gods looked a little worried but they still did it

"I swear by the name of Chaos to grant Perseus' wish if it is within our power to do so." they all said in unison.

"My wish is that all of the gods should claim their children by the time they are 11. If they are not in camp-half blood or Camp Jupiter by the age of 11, you should personally send a satyr to pick them up. For the Romans, lead them to Lupa. All minor and major gods should have a cabin in Camp-Half Blood. The reason so many demigods were involved in war against Kronos was that we didn't give them any attention or most of them were stuffed into the Hermes cabin. That shouldn't happen anymore. Can't do anything about it, you swore by Chaos' name." I finished with a warning.

"Also, in addition to that, you can speak and interact with your children as you please. I am removing that ancient law." said Chaos

"Thanks Chaos" all the gods yelled out in happiness. I found out once I became a god that most gods actually liked their kids and cared for them. They couldn't due to the laws preventing them.

"We shall get started on these wishes as soon as we can Percy." Zeus said.

"Zeus, the threat which is mentioned in the Great Prophecy is really dangerous. The Olympian council loosing someone like Percy can weaken you again. It is time that the two oldest Olympians actually had their thrones back on Olympus again"

"That is a great solution Chaos, thanks for the idea." Zeus said calling Hades and Hestia into the throne room.

"Hades and Hestia, by the idea of Chaos, you two are officially Olympians now while Perseus is not part of the council anymore as he is a primordial god." he said as my throne disappeared being replaced with a large obsidian black throne with skulls at the edge of the hand rest while the hand rests were actual hand bones. Another new throne rose up next to Hera which was in a a normal conformable recliner but in a fiery red colour with actual fire licking around the edges. Hestia and Hades walked over to and sat in their thrones overflowing with happiness.

Chaos spoke up again, "Finally, I need to tell all of you who the threat mentioned in the great prophecy. They are Gaea and Tartarus."

* * *

**A/N: First of All, thanks to Anaklusmos14 for the idea about the tri-blood He is one on of my favorite authors on FanFiction. The idea is from the story "Timeless Warrior". It's a great story that i'd recommend. Also this is ****definitely my longest chapter so far. Review and tell me how it is. I got a lot of reviews for the previous chapter so this came out really fast. Review a lot for this chapter as well and the next chapter will be out within 3 days.**


End file.
